


Your Hands in Mine

by inthesummer



Series: Who We Are [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ficlet, I just have to try at least once in my life, M/M, cheesy fluff, i may or may not put this into a collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesummer/pseuds/inthesummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is finally granted the one thing he has craved for so long, and yet part of him just kind of wants to run and hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hands in Mine

Nico can't help thinking that it is stupid - that _he_ is stupid - to feel the way he is feeling now, right at this moment when he is finally granted the one thing he has always craved for so long, and yet part of him just kind of wants to run and hide instead of being there and savoring the way Percy's warmth seems to bleed into every inch of his clammy palm.

 

See, that's _exactly_ why he wants to run and hide.

 

Because Percy is holding his hand now, the one that is characteristically cold and so, _so_ embarrassingly damp with perspiration Nico is certain Percy would drop it any second now, looking disgusted and most likely regretting taking Nico's hand into his calloused yet perfect one in the first place, and then making to tell Nico that _it's a mistake, I'm sorry Nico, but it's not what you think it is, and I'm not--_

 

"Hey," Percy's voice stops his train of thoughts, and when Nico turns to look, he is engulfed in sea-green depth that is Percy's eyes, and it is what he sees in them that makes him feel even more like a fool, for having all those thoughts earlier, for doubting Percy, because Percy is nothing if not honest, and he does not fake what he feels, and is not afraid to let it show either.

 

"I like holding your hands," Percy admits, and the faint blush that accompanies his easy grin is nothing compared to the heat creeping up Nico's face, all the way to the tip of his ears. He ducks his head down to hide it, but knows it's too late when he hears Percy laughs, soft and quiet as if it's meant only for Nico to hear.

 

"It's not the first time you did this, though," Nico whispers. He is not sure why he said what he'd just said, although it's true, because _yes_ , he remembers it all, the few times he and Percy actually did hold hands -- as they tried to outrun monsters, or found their way out of some sick labyrinth, or any other life-or-death situations the war threw their way.

 

"I know," Percy agrees, and it's ridiculous how it makes Nico's heart flutter, the simple fact that Percy actually acknowledges those other times, even though they may not matter to Percy the way they do to him. He drops his gaze to their linked hands, and blushes some more when he realizes that Percy has started drawing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

 

 _Gods_ , he needs to stop getting flustered by every little thing Percy does or his poor heart may not survive the sweet torture in the long run and Nico is not ready to leave for the Underworld so soon, especially now that he's finally got a taste of what it feels like to be at the receiving end of Percy's undivided affection, thank you very much.

 

Nico takes a deep breath to calm his frantic heartbeats, ready to thoroughly enjoy the breezy late afternoon at the beach with Percy's company, when the other breaks the silence once more.

 

"But you know what? It's the first time I do this for the right reason, and it feels infinitely better."

 

And, just like _that_ , Nico's heart takes off again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt at writing Persico. I suppose it's what happens when you spend too much time reading way too many great fanfictions - you end up convinced you should give it a try. So i did, though it's mostly self-indulgent.
> 
> Mistakes are all mine. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
